


Breaking Up (For the Nth Time)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Seungcheol, make-up sex, many of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: I guess we're breaking up just so we could make it up- D&E (이동해♡이혁재)





	Breaking Up (For the Nth Time)

The café was playing his favourite song— _Story of Someone I Know_ by _San.E_. It wasn't that he sympathized with the song. He just really liked it.The soothing ambiance making him feel sleepy. The aroma of coffee wafting in the air.

 

Chin resting on his palm perched on the table, he lazily stirs his coffee before sipping on it.

 

"Hey, Ji," he sees someone sit on the vacant chair in front of him together with another guy beside him.

 

"Hey, Hansol, Seokmin" Jihoon replies after gulping his drink down, still passively staring at God-Knows-What.

 

"You okay, hyung? You look sad," Hansol frowns.

 

Jihoon stares at him, still not moving as he sighs, "not sad. Just bored."

 

Hansol's frown only deepens as he furrows his eyebrows. "But… I heard…"

 

It's Jihoon's time to cock his eyebrow. "Heard what?"

 

Slowly feeling awkward of the situation, Hansol turns a wary eye to Seokmin as if asking for help but the older only smirks at him with a shrug.

 

"That… that you and Seungcheol hyung broke up." His sentence ending like a question mark as his voice turned smaller.

 

Silence hangs over them before Jihoon and Seokmin looks at each other for a few seconds until they both explode in cackles.

 

_"Break up…"_

 

_"…me and Seungcheol…"_

 

_"… sad…"_

 

Jihoon finally regains himself while wiping a tear away, "that's a good one, Hansol. A good one."

 

Hansol only sits there, confused. "Hyung, I don't see what's wrong there," the guy was practically fuming, "it's a serious topic, why are you acting as if this is nothing?"

 

Also stopping his laughing, Seokmin just smiles at Hansol, wrapping an arm around his shoulder before patting him. "Kid, don't worry. They do this _all_ the time, I swear. It's no sweat, really. They break up, they patch up. Easy as that."

 

The look on Hansol's face only turns worse, now gobsmacked at the fact that even Seokmin didn't care about this at all.

 

"Hyung, _seriously_? Are you so apathetic that you don't even try to console your best friend?"

 

Pursing his lips, Seokmin was just about to say something when Jihoon cuts him to it.

 

"Hansol, no, seriously, it's okay. Seungcheol and I do this all the time. No heat or anything. We just really have fun with it."

 

Hansol only looks more and more confused.

 

"What? Why?" He insists, not hearing Seokmin utter an _'oh boy, you're too young to know that shit'._

 

Jihoon gulps down the last of his drink before smiling at Hansol innocently.

 

"For angry make up sex, of course."

 

 

The first one was done instinctively. It all happened that one night Jihoon forgot that it was their second anniversary.

 

Seungcheol had the house ready with decorations and food but Jihoon only headed straight to sleep because of how tired he was from his work back then. Seungcheol got really hurt so he confronted the younger the next day only to get more disappointed when said man just shrugs it off, not really knowing what got Seungcheol's panties in a knot, which made the elder realize that Jihoon, indeed, forgot about the occasion. It resulted to them ignoring each other for almost a week or two.

 

It was only on their third week of ignoring each other when Seungcheol finally snapped.

 

"Are you _really_ not gonna apologize? A simple sorry too useless for your big head?" Jihoon still remembers how the elder's voice boomed around the house, instantly stopping him from walking to the kitchen.

 

"I already said my sorry last time but you just had to ignore that, didn't you? That wasn't even the _first_ time you ignored something I had to say! But have I pointed that out? I _didn't_ ," he doesn't even refrain the shout from leaving him and from too much anger and frustration bubbling up within him, he finds himself grabbing the nearest object from him, the remote, and throws it at Seungcheol's direction.

 

Unable to avoid the flying object, Seungcheol lets out a pained yelp. The younger's action only kindling his irritation more.

 

Before they knew it, blows were already done. Fists hitting each other, nails precisely clawing on skin, the two managed to get themselves in a tangled mess with their hairs now a messy mop on their heads as they pulled on the way, their skin marred with shades of pink and red soon to turn into an ugly shade of green and purple, more curses spitted to each other as they hit and hit and hit.

 

But what happened next was out of the imagination of the two. He didn't remember if it was out of the irritation making him see red or the adrenaline pumping through his vein but Jihoon decides for himself to grab any unripped bit of Seungcheol's collar and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

It was their first kind of kiss like this. Harsh sucks and bites, their lips working a furious dance as they lapped against each other. Teeth getting in the way as they got more of themselves, and Jihoon was sure that he'd get some kind of bruise on his lip after the stunt Seungcheol does of biting his lower lip hard to the point that they tasted copper on their tongue.

 

"Fuck," Jihoon mumbles out in between their kiss making him pull away abruptly when his back hits the hard wall. A surprised yelp leaving him when Seungcheol's hands snake around his hips and he gets hoisted off the ground, instantly wrapping his legs around the man's waist, fingers clawing on his back.

 

And they find each other's lips once again. Teeth biting and tongues lapping on torn skin only for them to pull apart for a breath and swoop back in for another flurry of sucks.

 

Having enough of this, Jihoon works his way to remove Seungcheol's top, throwing it God knows where, along with his own.

 

"Remove… pants… Cheol, fuck, come _on_."

 

With skill, Jihoon all but clings on Seungcheol as the elder pulled his pants down, managing to stop above his knee and he finds himself pressed back against the wall as Seungcheol unbuttoned his own.

 

Not wanting to wait too long, Jihoon grips hard around the man and leans to the side. Lips latching on sweat covered skin. Seungcheol moaning loud from the sucks executed on his neck as he finally managed to fish his cock out. But Jihoon still didn't stop from his ministration, he sucks on the flesh only to nip on it, wanting to leave as much marks as possible, before licking on it and he just repeats the cycle, making the elder turn into a hissing and moaning mess.

 

Cock too hard, Seungcheol has enough and he trails his fingers up Jihoon's crack after managing to lick around his digits.

 

"D-Don't finger me anymore, Cheol. I can handle it," Jihoon sneers.

 

"Was at least gonna give you two so you don't go around whining like a bitchy princess tomorrow."

 

"Who you calling whiny, you stupid sh- _ah!_ "

 

It doesn't take long before the two finds themselves rocking against each other, Jihoon finally forgetting the sting of having himself open so suddenly and he only gets to feel the wetness of the man's cock in him, hitting every spot within him, Seungcheol bucking his hips up into Jihoon while he just tried to shake his ass in time to the thrusts, too scared to actually move since he might fall.

 

"Fuck, _more!_ " Jihoon grunts before gripping on Seungcheol's hair, pulling on the thick locks as he meets his neck once again, loving the reactions he got from the elder.

 

"Stop being a bitch and work for yourself, you're getting heavy, Ji," Seungcheol sneers as he loosens his hold around the younger. And Jihoon finds himself standing again, legs wobbly from everything that happened but he only wants more.

 

Knowing exactly what to do, Jihoon turns around, pressing his face lazily against the wall, hands reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart, revealing his red rimmed hole from all the intense thrusting to Seungcheol.

 

"Show me what you got, big boy," Jihoon taunts.

 

Snickering, Seungcheol only shakes his head, "you won't have that smirk on when I finish my way with you."

 

Just about to retort, Jihoon doesn't get to do it anymore as he only lets out a scream as Seungcheol enters him instantly.

 

The elder's thrusts in him too hard and fast, his whole body racks with pleasure. His legs threatening to fall from the intensity. He places his hands flat against the wall, wanting to support himself even by just a tiny bit as moan after moan left him. His body feeling all the thrusts pounding in him, spots hit precisely making wonders in his senses as Seungcheol fucked him to oblivion.

 

"More… more… _more_ …" he gasps out, hands balling in fists, wanting to claw on something.

 

"I'm already fucking you hard, what more do you want, Ji," Seungcheol hisses, before slapping at Jihoon's side at the spot just above his ass making him moan louder and it made Seungcheol only groan having this been the first for him to hear such sound from the younger.

 

"Air… please… just…" Jihoon doesn't even get to speak in sentences as he tries to turn his head, reaching for Seungcheol's hands as he directs it to his neck.

 

It takes a few seconds before Seungcheol finally gets it. He grabs Jihoon's legs once again and lifts him towards the counter, managing to swipe the things on it away for them not to get disturbed, the objects clanging down onto the floor.

 

Jihoon finds himself on his back, staring up at Seungcheol. Not even a beat later and he finds himself taken once again. The elder's thrusts not faltering as he reaches up, hands wrapping around his neck, and he feels it, fingers pressing hard against his skin, the pressure on the sides enough to cut his airway but not enough to hurt him.

 

His eyes grow wide from the feeling, gasping from the chokehold and the immense feeling of being fucked. He didn't care if he looked ugly right now, he didn't care about the drool slipping down the side of his mouth, the tears matting his eyes, the way his hair was from all the pulling and moving, all he cared about was the strong thrumming in his veins as he was entered again and again, the feeling of his head going light from having too little of air, the feeling deep down in his gut as his toes curled, hole clenching harder than it ever did around Seungcheol's dick. All he cared about was his orgasm coming.

 

"Cheol… Cheol please. Down… touch me. _Please_ ," he gasps out while slapping repeatedly against the elder's wrists.

 

"I'll do it since you said please."

 

Gasping loud with a few coughs following after, Jihoon feels the hands leave his neck, finally feeling fine only to croak out a weak scream now coming out as a whimper as Seungcheol jerks his cock.

 

Legs thrashing around Seungcheol from the pleasure, Jihoon moves his head from side to side, ignoring the pain of his skull hitting the marble top.

 

"Please _please_ _please_ ," he pleads in a mantra as every thrust and touch made him closer and closer to his release.

 

"Fuck, me too, Ji. You're so beautiful," Jihoon manages to land a weak slap on Seungcheol's nipple, "handsome! So- _shit_ -handsome."

 

Wanting more, Seungcheol leans down, pushing more of himself into Jihoon in the process, and takes him in for another kiss. This time it was different. It wasn't as rushed as before. Tongues explore and search for each other, licking against each other before pulling away to have more. Lips sucking on lips, their breaths mingling as every gasp gets swallowed.

 

Pulling away, Seungcheol weakly scoots to the crook of Jihoon's neck. Gasps puffing against his neck making him shiver slightly.

 

"You… gonna, _ah_ , cum, Ji?"

 

" _Ngh_ … Yeah."

 

"F-Fuck, me, too."

 

Thighs burning, Seungcheol still pushes himself to thrust hard into Jihoon. His hands not stopping on the younger's penis, he touches it more and with one flick, he feels and watches as spurts of cum leave Jihoon.

 

Jihoon felt his orgasm come to him hard. He wanted to say that he started seeing stars but all he saw was Seungcheol's face, their eyes locked against each other and the elder just had that lazy smile on his lips bordering a smirk and he felt his heart flutter as his lips opened in a silent moan.

 

It was only two more thrusts after when Seungcheol comes with a loud moan, the sound making Jihoon's cock twitch weakly, as he bottoms himself inside Jihoon. The feeling of all the cum shooting in him making him mewl.

 

Not waiting for it to stop, too tired already, Seungcheol pulls out, some bits of his come shooting down the counter. He crawls his ways slowly beside the small space on Jihoon's left. He scoots and wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him in for a hug.

 

It was a few minutes later when Jihoon whispers, "that was intense."

 

"Yeah," Seungcheol chuckles.

 

"… Sorry?"

 

"Me too. Sorry, Ji."

 

"I accept your apology."

 

"So do I."

 

"… Okay, but if I knew that you could fuck like that, I would've made you angry way back then."

 

"… It was… Fun. Thrilling, even. I liked it."

 

"Just get ready when I get mad, I'll whoop your ass till you can't sit without feeling my dick in you."

 

"You can try, Ji. You can try." He snickers despite the memory of Jihoon fucking him back then still fresh in him. His ass sympathized.

 

"… You don't really have any plan of leaving this counter?"

 

"Nope. So be quiet and let's sleep," Seungcheol mumbles as he hugs Jihoon only for the younger to elbow him in the stomach.

 

"Wha-"

 

"I'll be the bigger spoon, turn around. You're more of the soft dog than I am."

 

Laughing at the reason, Seungcheol just follows his orders and they find themselves deep in sleep. The two forgetting about the blooming bruises on their bodies starting to get painful from their position on the marble top and the taste of copper in their mouths from their busted lip.

 

 

 

 

"So that's basically how it started. The second one was  out of curiosity. We wanted to see if it'd be as great as the first so we fought about who was better, Lelouch or Armin, and we had sex in the car af-"

 

Jihoon finds himself cut off by Hansol's hands on his mouth.

 

"Hyung, _stop! TMI!_ " He screeches while looking around the attention of some on their table even before Jihoon went into story teller mode about his sex life.

 

("What does TMI mean?" Seokmin nudges Hansol's shoulder only to get ignored.)

 

The hands leaving him, Jihoon only shrugs. "I like people knowing that Seungcheol fucks like a jackhammer, so what?"

 

Seokmin goes into a full blown laugh before regaining himself. "Okay, Jihoon, you _really_ gotta stop. Hansol's still a minor, okay? Virgin ears. Virgin eyes. Let's keep it that way."

 

"Probably got to tap someone's ass already but yeah, whatever," he mumbles before sipping some more of his drink.

 

Hansol and Seokmin was just about to scoff when the jingling of the shop door reaches them followed by a familiar voice.

 

"There you are, Jihoon!"

 

Eyes growing wide from the man, he masks the smirk creeping up his face. "Time to act mad, guys. Have fun."

 

They watch on with curious eyes as Jihoon and Seungcheol gesture rapidly with heated voices as they argued. They were getting quite the attention and Seungcheol finally noticed.

 

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll take Jihoon now, if you don't mind?"

 

The two men nod instantly.

 

And Hansol watches as Seungcheol grips on Jihoon's elbow, pulling him towards the restroom with a small smirk playing upon his lips.

 

_Yup_. He definitely understood now.

 

"Come on, hyung." Hansol stands up.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I don't wanna hear any sound from Seungcheol hyung or Jihoon hyung fucking in the restroom. Come on."

 

Nodding along, Seokmin stands as they leave the coffee shop.

 

No one bothered entering nor stopping the two from their "argument" despite the sound of hitting against wood and numerous screams and shout because it only resulted to louder moans and yelps of each others name.

 

Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon became a known name around the area.


End file.
